Embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor devices and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices including the semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having a polysilicon layer and DRAM devices including the semiconductor devices.
Along with the increase of the integration density of semiconductor devices, that is, integration circuit (IC) semiconductor devices, the size and channel length of semiconductor devices have decreased. However, when the size of a semiconductor device decreases, the electrical properties of the semiconductor device may deteriorate.
For example, a semiconductor device may include a polysilicon layer doped with impurities, for example, arsenic (As) or phosphorus (P), as an element constituting a conductive layer. When As or P diffuses through the semiconductor device during the manufacture of the semiconductor device, the electrical properties of the semiconductor device may deteriorate.